Glynda Goodwitch/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Glynda concept fall.png|Glynda concept art from "Fall" Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|Glynda and Ozpin's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Badge and The Burden" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. 776EB003-60BA-4DA4-B656-8118DC4AF940.jpeg|Official design of Glynda Goodwitch for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY Amity Arena Glynda.png|Glynda render from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Glynda's Glucose Model.png|Glynda's Glucose for RWBY: Amity Arena Glynda card icon.jpg|Glynda's epic card icon Official Posters RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Glynda seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows Portglyndapromo.png|Promotional material of Professor Port's release in Amity Arena, featuring Glynda. GlyndaAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Glynda for Amity Arena Turnaround Models Glynda Goodwitch turaround render.png|Artist's official rendition of Glynda model with minor changes in the final version. Glynda turnaround.png|Glynda turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. GlucoseGlyndaTurn.jpeg|Glynda's Glucose Glynda outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00025.png Miscellaneous Dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Glynda dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Merchandise Glynda card.png|Glynda from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Manga Chapters Manga 2 Glynda.jpg|Glynda in the manga Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Ruby vs Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Ozpin.jpg ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 1: Red Like Roses Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 02.png|Glynda on the cover of the second side story Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 14.png|Glynda on the cover of the fourteenth side story RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Glydna Goodwitch.png|Glynda in the manga (2018) Chapter 1 (2018 manga), Ruby gets lectured by Glynda.png|Glynda lectured Ruby. (2018) manga chapter 1, Team RWBY gets scolded by Glynda.png|Glynda scolded Team RWBY for staying up pass curfew. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda observe the student's pair up.png|Glynda asks Ozpin if he's worry about Ruby Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda talks about Ironwood.png|Glynda and Ozpin talks about Ironwood. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Glynda is force to clean up Team RWBY and JNPR's mess.png|Glynda is force to clean up Team RWBY and JNPR's mess Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Glynda scolded Ruby from last night.png|Glynda scolded Ruby from last night. DC Comics Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Glynda Goodwitch.jpg|Glynda Goodwitch in the comic. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss' demostrates her Semblance in Glynda's class.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Ozpin discusses the students about the prize.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) The students are reasy to compete for the prize.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss won the free for all race.jpg Screenshots - ''World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_14.png|Glynda's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00033.png ''Amity Arena'' Japan Launch Trailer Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00012.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00016.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op ozpin glynda.png|Glynda standing next to Ozpin in the opening. 1101 Ruby Rose 21757.png|Glynda in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 08937.png|Glynda, shielding Ruby from Roman's attack 1101 Ruby Rose 09103.png|Fighting alongside Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 09155.png|Adjusting glasses 1101 Ruby Rose 09206.png|Sending purple laser-like projectiles out 1101 Ruby Rose 09655.png|Glynda glowing as she makes an ice storm 1101 Ruby Rose 10069.png V1e1 cinder projectile.png|Ready to block Cinder's projectile V1e1 splatter fire.png|The projectile splatters onto the ground behind her V1e1 orange circle.png|An orange swirl forms beneath her feet V1e1 explosion2.png|Barely dodging an eruption 1101 Ruby Rose 10440.png|Creating a spear out of debris 1101 Ruby Rose 11180.png|Glynda from behind, with her emblem visible 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda lecturing Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 12191.png|"...and a slap on the wrist!" 1101 Ruby Rose 12366.png|"But... there's someone here who would like to meet you" 1101 Ruby Rose 12977.png|Ozpin and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 15184.png|Unamused Glynda is unamused 1101 Ruby Rose 15779.png| 1101_Ruby_Rose_17756.png|Ruby and Yang listening to a holographic Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 17881.png|Glynda Goodwitch, hologram edition The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04257.png|On stage with Ozpin 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05086.png|Note her weapon attached to her boot The First Step 1104 The First Step 09428.png|Briefing the students before the Initiation 1104 The First Step 09656.png|Ending the speculation about Teams 1104 The First Step 10992.png|More briefing... 1104 The First Step 12949.png|Just another day in the office... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1069.png|Monitoring the Initiation with Ozpin 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1214.png|Unsure about the pairings of the future Team JNPR 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1774.png|Leaving Ozpin to his private thoughts 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1827.png|"What relics did you use this year?" The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5239.png|They are late, aren't they? Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2266.png|Victor on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 2526.png|Loser on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 3222.png|Announcing the Vytal Festival 1111 Jaunedice 6079.png|Glynda's Rocket Lockers 101 Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Glynda guides teams to Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05480.png|"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see" 1113 Forever Fall 05944.png|Glynda's Red Sap collecting 101 Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 11.png|Grr... I'm angry! V2t 13.png|Whatever... Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_17693.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_17754.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_18336.png|"Children, please..." 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_18591.png| Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00002.png|Wondering why the foreign General loves bringing his job with him so much. Sin título1.png|If looks could kill... V2_02_00005.png|Glynda Out. Extracurricular crop holster.PNG|Crop Sheath V2 05 00028.png|" Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow." V2 05 00029.png|"But we have time for one more sparring match." V2 05 00031.png|"Any volunteers?" V2 05 00032.png|Me, Me mememe V2 05 00034.png|I want to fight her V2 05 00048.png|She is going to kick my "I forfeit." V2 05 00054.png|Ready... Set... V2 05 00055.png|"Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00002.png| V2 07 00003.png|Fine, I'll dance with you. Field Trip V2_08_00003.png|Can't we all just get along? V2_08_00005.png|Come in Ruby, you're not in trouble, really V2_08_00008.png|Watching the girl leave V2_08_00011.png|Size doesn't always matter, James V2_08_00039.png|Standing by while Ozpin gives his speech V2_08_00040.png|I'm still here! I swear! Mountain Glenn V2_10_00003.png|Are you enjoying the view? V2_10_00004.png|Sad for you. V2_10_00005.png|Apparently our relationship is complicated. V2_10_00006.png|"You're a good person, James." Breach V2 12 00068.png|ANOTHER Mess? glyndabreach1.png|Don't bother me I'm busy. glyndabreach2.png|It's 'leviosaa', Ron! V2_12_00069.png|Before and... V2_12_00070.png|After. portoobleckglynda.png|Don't congratulate yourselves. I did all the hard work. V2 12 00071.png|Joining the group of students in celebration. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00013.png|I think we have an infestation Vol3op 16.png|Reflections Vol3op 17.png|Great. One more thing I have to fix. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00069.png|Disapproving Glynda is disapproving V3 03 00075.png|I don't get paid enough for this V3 03 00078.png|"He's always drunk!" V3 03 00085.png|Judging you hard right now James Fall V3_0600013.png|Glynda and Ironwood arrive V3_0600014.png|*Awkward elevator music* V3_0600015.png|Waiting for Pyrrha V3_0600017.png|Observing Amber V3_0600020.png| V3_0600021.png|Can you not?! PvP V3 09 00114.png|What do we do Ozpin? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00105.png|Take that! V3 10 00106.png|Thank you Qrow V3 10 00146.png|Who's next?! Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00077.png| V3 11 00083.png|The aftermath of battle V3 11 00090.png|I'm here for you James V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png|Regrouping V3 11 00091.png|Power couple End of the Beginning V3 12 00188.png|Picking up the pieces Category:Image Gallery Category:Glynda Goodwitch images Category:Character images